prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chickbusters
AJ: |weights = 242 lbs (110 kg) |former = Natalya (mentor) |billed = |debuted = May 27, 2011 |disbanded = May 4, 2012 |promotions = WWE }} The Chickbusters (sometimes stylized as The Chick Busters) is a professional wrestling face tag team consisting of Kaitlyn and AJ, both working for WWE and assigned to the SmackDown brand, and also compete in developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling. Both members were a part of the third season of NXT competing to become WWE's next breakout diva with Kaitlyn winning the competition and AJ coming in third, but was called to the main roster and debuted on the May 27, 2011 edition of Smackdown, where they began teaming with each other. Kaitlyn and AJ appear as entertaining and fun-loving divas, having their own handshake, playing rock-paper-scissors and Kaitlyn doing her signature dance moves such as the robot and running man, where AJ describes herself as a geek who enjoys action movies, comic books, and video games. Etymology The team's name was stylized after [[The Dudebusters], a team that existed 2009-2010. The exact date of this name's first mention is unknown, though it existed prior to September 8, 2011 at the latest. History Florida Championship Wrestling (2011) They debuted May 27, 2011. On the August 7, 2011 episode of FCW television, The Chickbusters teamed up with Caylee Turner defeating the team of Sonia, Audrey Marie, and Raquel Diaz. SmackDown (2011) On the May 27 edition of Smackdown, the Chickbusters made their team debut being managed and mentored by Natalya, in a losing effort against Alicia Fox and Tamina. The next week on the June 3 edition of Smackdown, the Chickbusters were again defeated in a rematch against Alicia Fox and Tamina, with Tamina pinning AJ. On the June 13 All-Star Special edition of Raw, the Chickbusters were victorious in a 7 on 7 divas tag team match teaming with Natalya, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, and Beth Phoenix defeating Alicia Fox, `Tamina, Rosa Mendes, Melina, and The Bella Twins. On the June 23 edition of WWE Superstars, the Chickbusters won their first match with Natalya in a 6 diva tag team match defeating Tamina, Alicia Fox, and Rosa Mendes. On the July 18 edition of Raw, the Chickbusters were again victorious in another 7 on 7 divas tag team match. The feud ended with Fox, Tamina and Mendes getting the win on the July 29 edition of SmackDown. On the August 1 edition of Raw, the Chickbusters competed in a #1 contender diva battle royal to face Kelly Kelly at the Summerslam pay-per-view, which was ultimately won by Beth Phoenix. On the August 5 edition of SmackDown, AJ competed against Natalya in a losing effort, who then attacked AJ after the match, turning heel in the process, and aligning herself with Beth Phoenix. The next week on the August 12 edition of SmackDown, the Chickbusters lost in tag team action to the Divas of Doom, and were brutally attacked after the match. On the September 16 edition of Smackdown, Kaitlyn accompanied AJ in a match with Beth Phoenix, who was also accompanied by Natalya, in a losing effort after a Glam Slam. On the September 29th episode of Superstars, the Chickbusters lost to the The Bella Twins. On the October 19 episode of NXT Redemption, AJ accompanied Kaitlyn in a winning effort to Maxine via submission. On the October 31 Halloween edition of Raw, the Chickbusters competed in a #1 contender diva battle royal to face Beth Phoenix at the Survivor Series pay-per-vew for the WWE Divas Championship, but both were unsuccessful with Eve Torres winning the match. On the November 11 edition of Smackdown, the Chickbusters appeared backstage with Daniel Bryan talking about his Money in the Bank briefcase. The next week on the November 18 edition of Smackdown, the Chickbusters were defeated by the Divas of Doom. The Chickbusters then made an appearance at the Survivor Series pay-per-view as lumberjills for a Divas Championship match involving Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres. The Chickbusters returned to Smackdown on the November 25 edition and were defeated by Divas of Doom for the second straight week. During both losses to the Divas of Doom, Kaitlyn became upset at AJ over the losses and began turning villainous. On the November 29 live Christmas edition of Smackdown, the Chickbusters competed in a "Mistletoe on a Pole" diva match, which was won by Brie Bella to kiss any superstar of her choosing before Christmas. WWE decided not to show pre-taped material of Kaitlyn turning heel on an episode of SmackDown that was to air on December 9. In the deleted video, Kaitlyn turned against AJ after they were again defeated by the Divas of Doom in tag team action and left with the duo. Breakup (2012) AJ was devastated after being dumped by Daniel Bryan, and became very violent in a match against her former mentor Natalya, slapping her hard as Natalya tried to comfort her during her tears, on April 20. She repeated this, slapping Kaitlyn who was also trying to comfort her on April 27. Kaitlyn attempted to smooth things over and expressed some anger over the slap. Initially repentant, AJ became violent again and slapped Kaitlyn viciously backstage a second time, the following week on May 4. She then viciously beat her in a legit match the following week on May 11. Daniel then came out and, after leading her on to think they might get back together, declared he would pursue Kaitlyn romantically. Kaitlyn is still dating Derrick Bateman though, who is currently injured on NXT by an unknown assailant. Both Busters have come into individual conflicts with Vicky Guerrerro. Kaitlyn initially came into conflict with her mentor during 2010's NXT, when she was flirting with Vicky's boyfriend at the time, Dolph Ziggler. AJ came into conflict with vicky in 2012, when she was the General Manager of Raw. Vicky's criticism of her provoked AJ into attacking her. This happened again on October 22 when AJ resigned her position and Vince McMahon, Jr. appointed Vicky to oversee RAW as the Managing Supervisor. Future Accomplishments On January 14, 2013, Kaitlyn won her first Divas Championship by defeating Eve Torres on the 20th Anniversary edition of Raw in her hometown of Houston, Texas. She would later feud with former partner AJ, who turned heel at TLC, which would lead to AJ defeating Kaitlyn at Payback to win her first Divas Championship. AJ would defeat Kaitlyn at Money in the Bank to retain the title, and would defeat her again on the August 2 edition of SmackDown after Layla betrayed Kaitlyn by siding with AJ during the match. AJ and Kaitlyn faced each other for the final time on the January 8, 2014 edition of Main Event, with AJ winning in what would be Kaitlyn's last match in WWE. In wrestling *'Kaitlyn's finishing moves' **Full nelson bomb into Lotus Lock **Sit-out side slam *'AJ's finishing moves' **Standing shiranui **Shining wizard *'Tag-team signature moves' **Corner clothesline (AJ) / Backbreaker (Kaitlyn) combination **Aided splash *'Managers' **Natalya *'Nicknames' **'The Thunder and Lighting Combination' *'Entrance themes' **"Right Now" by Tyler van den Berg (August 12, 2011 – September 29, 2011) **"Let's Light It Up" by Jim Johnston feat. Kari Kimmel (November 18, 2011 – May 4, 2012) External links *Kaitlyn's WWE profile *AJ's WWE profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Chickbusters Category:2011 debuts Category:2012 disbandments